


Colours and Embarrassingly Flirtatious Compliments

by nomercyhere



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Adorable, Embarrassed Jesse, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Lol they are so cute I'm dying, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: Joey decides to replace his subtle approach to flirting with something more forward.
Relationships: Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Colours and Embarrassingly Flirtatious Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is so cute, hope you like it!

“Joey, what does this say?”

Joey tore his eyes away from the TV to look at the sheet full of colours that Michelle had to sound out for her kindergarten reading homework.

“Ma-roon.” Joey supplied, using his finger to point to the different syllables.

Michelle carefully checked the colour off her reading list. “What’s maroon look like?”

Joey squinted. “It’s like a deep red, Michelle. Like… ah, what’s something maroon that I can show you as an example?”

The kitchen door squeaked open, and Joey felt his face light up as Jesse stalked into the room, new motorcycle helmet under arm and grumbling about how the amount of static inside of that thing was absolutely decimating his mousse. Joey tried his hardest to stifle his smile, hoping that his stupid, enormous crush would either die off or turn into a reality.

Obviously the second option was highly preferred out of the two, so Joey had been trying his hand at the subtle flirting thing for months now, always seemingly to no avail. Which is why, when he made his next comment, he was in no way expecting it to have the affect that it did.

“You look so cute with your hair all messed up like that.”

Jesse’s steps slowed, and he turned around to face Joey, his eyebrows raised. “What did you say?”

Joey rolled his eyes, smirking a little. “Oh, did I hurt your hair’s feelings?”

Jesse blinked, his tense stance starting to grow awkward as he tripped over his words. “No, no, not that. You said…” He took a step closer. “You said I looked… so cute…”

_‘There’s no going back now.’_ Joey’s mind told him. _‘Might as well go all out.’_

“Yeah, I said it.” He straightened up, sitting a bit taller on the couch and leaning back with a fake dominant confidence he desperately hoped looked convincing. “And might I add, your butt has been looking fantastic these past couple of weeks.” His eyes gained a mischievous glint as Jesse’s face went slack. “Been doing more squats lately?”

At which point, Jesse’s motorcycle helmet fell on the floor with a thud, as he tried his hardest to piece together a sentence, clearly shocked all the way down to his boots. “What… I… Joseph… I didn’t know… What do you… I don’t…”

Joey snorted. “Well, Michelle, there’s a good example of maroon right there on Uncle Jesse’s face.”

Michelle burst out laughing. “Uncle Jesse, you’re so embarrassed!”

Jesse clapped his hands over his face, quickly reaching down and grabbing his helmet, shoving it back on with a muffled, “Am not!”

As Jesse quickly left the way he’d came, amid Michelle’s giggles and Joey’s call of, “Yeah, Jess! Supermodel walk, shake that bootaaay!” Joey realized that he’d for sure be moving out when Jesse returned.

And it’d either be moving out to an apartment after dying of rejection, or moving into Jesse’s room.

Again, he liked the second option better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment with anything else you'd like me to write :D


End file.
